youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Rocky De La Fuente
Roque "Rocky" De La Fuente Guerra (born ) is an American businessman and perennial candidate. De La Fuente was the nominee of both the Reform Party and his self-created American Delta Party for President of the United States in the 2016 election. That year he was also an unsuccessful candidate in the Democratic primary for United States Senator from Florida and for the Democratic presidential nomination. During the 2018 elections, De La Fuente was on the ballot in nine states' primaries for United States Senate, all of which he lost. He campaigned as a critic of President Donald Trump's immigration policies. He is running for the Republican nomination in the 2020 Presidential election, as well as running as a Republican for the U.S. House of Representatives representing California's 21st district. Early Life and Education De La Fuente was born on October 10, 1954 at Mercy Hospital in San Diego, California,8 the son of Roque Antonio De La Fuente Alexander9 and Bertha Guerra Yzaguirre. His parents raised him in Mexico (Mexico City, Tijuana, Baja California), and in the United States (San Diego and Anaheim). He was educated by his parents and the Legionaries of Christ, the Marist Brothers, the Carmelite Sisters of the Most Sacred Heart, Daughters of the Holy Spirit and the Jesuits. De La Fuente earned a B.S. in physics and mathematics from the Instituto Patria National Autonomous University of Mexico, and studied accounting and business administration at Anahuac University near Mexico City. Career Between 1976 and 1990, De La Fuente acquired 28 automobile franchises for Alfa Romeo, American Motors Corporation, Audi, Cadillac, Chrysler, Daihatsu, Dodge, GMC, Honda, and other brands.8 He also opened three banks (one national bank approved by the OCC and two state charter banks approved by the California Banking Commission and the FDIC), assisted living facilities in Los Angeles and Lemon Grove, California, and eleven currency exchange locations in the United States and Mexico.11 In 2004, the Federal Deposit Insurance Corporation issued an order barring De La Fuente from participating in any FDIC-insured institution. De La Fuente appealed and the 9th Circuit reversed half the order and advised the FDIC to reconsider its sentence, stating that "De La Fuente's use of International Bank as his personal piggy bank was in shocking disregard of sound banking practices and the law to the detriment of depositors, shareholders, and the public. Nevertheless, we remand this matter to the Board for it to consider, in light of this disposition, whether this extraordinary sanction remains deserved."1012 In November 2015, De La Fuente and the city of San Diego settled a decades-long legal dispute over land-use issues regarding a 312-acre area that De La Fuente is developing in Otay Mesa.13 As of 2015, De La Fuente owned businesses and properties in Mexico, the United States, and Uruguay. Political Campaigns 2016 Presidential Campaign De La Fuente campaigned for president in the 2016. He sought the Democratic Party's nomination during their presidential primaries. His campaign did not win a single primary or a single delegate to the 2016 Democratic National Convention. De La Fuente founded the American Delta Party14 and ran as that party's nominee with his running mate Michael Steinberg. He was also the presidential nominee of the Reform Party, which had ballot access in Florida, Kentucky, Louisiana, Minnesota, and Mississippi.15 De La Fuente received 33,136 votes in the general election, 0.02% of the total popular vote. He received no electoral votes. In the popular vote De La Fuente placed eighth overall, behind the Democratic Party's Hillary Clinton, Republican Party's Donald Trump, Libertarian Party's Gary Johnson, Green Party's Jill Stein, independent Evan McMullin, Constitution Party's Darrell Castle, and Party for Socialism and Liberation's Gloria LaRiva.16 De La Fuente and Stein sued the State of Oklahoma over the state's high requirement for petitions, dismissing the suit on May 9, 2017, after Oklahoma eased their requirements.17 In February 2018, De La Fuente won two court cases slightly easing ballot access requirements in Virginia and Washington.1819 De La Fuente's history of ballot access suits and his victories received a write-up from the Federal Judicial Center. 2016 Senate Campaign On June 20, 2016, De La Fuente paid the $10,440 qualifying fee to run for the Democratic nomination in the 2016 election for US Senator from Florida, over a seat then occupied by Republican Marco Rubio. He competed with Patrick Murphy, Alan Grayson, Pam Keith, and Reginald Luster for the nomination.2122 Murphy won the nomination; De La Fuente came in fourth-place out of five candidates, receiving 60,606 votes (5.38% of the overall vote). 2017 New York City Mayoral Campaign De La Fuente sought the Republican nomination for Mayor of New York City in the 2017 election. He joined the race claiming that private polling data showed him defeating the two Republican candidates who were then entered, Paul Massey and Michel Faulkner.23 De La Fuente's candidacy ran into problems with his lack of residency. City law requires candidates to be residents of the city prior to election. De La Fuente's campaign said that he had attempted to purchase an apartment, that the building's management refused to interview him because he was Hispanic, and that they might make a federal court case out of this matter.24 On March 28, De La Fuente debated mayoral contenders Kevin Coenen, Mike Tolkin, independent Bo Dietl, Democratic challenger Sal Albanese and Republican Faulkner in an event hosted by the Reform Party of New York State (which is not affiliated with the Reform Party of the United States of America).25 After both Faulkner and Massey suspended their campaigns, only De La Fuente and Nicole Malliotakis remained in the Republican primary. However, two Malliotakis supporters, with the blessing of her campaign, filed objections to De La Fuente's ballot petition signatures. On August 1, the New York City Board of Elections found that De La Fuente did not have sufficient valid signatures to qualify for the ballot, effectively ending De La Fuente's candidacy and leaving Malliotakis unopposed for the nomination. 2018 Senate Campaigns De La Fuente ran for US Senate in nine states in 2018, seeking to show problems with the current election process, which he called "Loony Toons!"28 On February 26, 2018, he filed to run for the 2018 Senate election in California under the Republican Party to unseat incumbent Dianne Feinstein,29 but failed in the June 5 primary. He came ninth place out of a field of 35, garnering 135,109 votes for 2% of the total.30 In a primary system where only the top two make it to the final ballot, this ended his candidacy. On August 8, his candidacy for Senate in Washington state31 came to an end in the open primary where he was one of the 32 candidates.32 In Florida, De La Fuente lost the Republican primary33 to his only challenger, Governor Rick Scott.34 He also lost primaries in Wyoming,35 Hawaii, Minnesota, Vermont, Delaware, and Rhode Island. Some commentators criticized De La Fuente's campaign efforts.36 The Washington Post noted that in both Hawaii and Vermont, he drew enough votes that he theoretically may have changed the election, as had those same votes had been redirected to the second place candidate instead, that candidate would have won.37 Jim Camden, a columnist for The Columbian, wrote that "for this year's primaries ... it's clear the biggest loser was Rocky De La Fuente." 2020 Presidential Campaign In January 2017, De La Fuente stated in a court filing that he intended to again seek the Democratic Party nomination in the 2020 presidential election.39 He again asserted plans to seek the presidency in the wake of his 2018 election failures.37 However, De La Fuente has since filed to run as a Republican instead.40 As of September 30, 2019, he had raised $6,735 from outside sources and had loaned his own campaign $10.18 million.4142 For the Republican primaries, has qualified as a candidate in California (where he has also qualified for the ballot for the American Independent Party),43 Delaware,44 Illinois (where he is on the ballot but does not have delegate candidates to support him),45 Louisiana,46 Massachusetts,47 New Hampshire,48 Texas,49 and Vermont,50 and filed in Idaho,51 Mississippi,52 Oklahoma,53 Rhode Island,54 Tennessee,55 and West Virginia.56 His candidacy survived a challenge in Alabama,57 but he withdrew from the state before the ballot was set. He also withdrew from Arkansas, Colorado, and Missouri.58 His withdrawals from Utah59 and Florida60 came too late to keep him from appearing on the ballot. His failure to make the initial candidate list in Michigan61 has led both to his stating an intention to get on the ballot through submission of petitions62 and to his campaign manager filing a suit on behalf of a Michigan voter seeking to have De La Fuente on the ballot.63 The Minnesota Supreme Court rejected a similar petition on January 9;64 in that state, the Republican party dictated the candidate list.65 Some states are foregoing Republican primaries for the 2020 cycle, with the Republican leadership in those states having selected incumbent president Donald Trump as their nominee.66 De La Fuente has named Trump, the Trump campaign, the Republican National Committee and various state Republican parties67 in a suit claiming that there was inappropriate coordination in an attempt to prevent competing candidates for the nomination.68 In 2019 De La Fuente filed one of five lawsuits that arose against a California law requiring candidates to release their tax returns in order to appear on the state's primary ballots. That law, which was seen as targeted against the incumbent Donald Trump, was blocked by a federal judge.69 De La Fuente also requested a U.S. Supreme Court review of a Ninth Circuit court decision which approved California's requirements for ballot access by independent candidates,70 and mounted a federal challenge to Georgia's granting political parties ultimate control over who appears on their ballots; parties in Florida and Minnesota have similar control.71 After the lawsuit was filed, Georgia's Republican party submitted a ballot listing only incumbent Donald Trump as a candidate, choosing not to list De La Fuente and three other candidates who had been under consideration.72 During the run-up to the primaries, Libertarian Party chairman Nicholas Sarwark suggested that De La Fuente run for his party's nomination,7374 an option which the candidate is considering.75 De La Fuente's son Roque De La Fuente III76 has entered the Democratic presidential primaries in California,7778 Colorado,79 Idaho,51 Missouri,80 New Hampshire,81 Texas,49 and Utah. 2020 Congressional Campaign De La Fuente has filed to run as a Republican in the campaign for the U.S. House of Representatives seat for California's 21st district. (Unlike most other states, California has no law prohibiting simultaneously running for the presidency and for Congress.) His son Ricardo is running for the same seat as a Democrat. Neither De La Fuente lives in the district.82 Rocky believes that his candidacy will help his son's chances of getting the seat, which is the outcome he desires.83 (Ricardo is also running for U.S. Representative for Texas's 27th district,84 also as a Democrat). Electoral History Presidential Candidate U.S. Senate Primaries ;2018 Senate primaries References # "The Voter's Self Defense System". Vote Smart. #'^' "Who is Roque De La Fuente Guerra and why is he running for President?". Daily Kos. #'^' Bell, Diane (December 5, 2015). "'Rocky' joins fight for President". San Diego Union-Tribune. Retrieved December 10, 2015. #'^' Alex Daugherty, Wasserman Schultz, other South Florida Democrats face scant primary opposition in 2018, McClatchy DC (June 4, 2018): "perennial candidate Rocky De La Fuente..." #'^' Nardolillo Drops Out, National Journal (July 2, 2018): "Perennial candidate Rocky de la Fuente..." #'^' Swisher, Skyler. "Rick Scott's Senate primary a mere formality before general election showdown". Retrieved August 17, 2018. #'^' Peters, Xander. "This guy plans to take on Rick Scott in Florida's GOP primary for Senate". Orlando Weekly. “We cannot continue to be a country that locks families and children in detention centers indefinitely..." #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rocky_De_La_Fuente#cite_ref-MN_8-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rocky_De_La_Fuente#cite_ref-MN_8-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rocky_De_La_Fuente#cite_ref-MN_8-2 c''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rocky_De_La_Fuente#cite_ref-MN_8-3 ''d] "Empresario con fuertes intereses en Punta del Este va por la presidencia de EEUU" (in Spanish). Maldonado Noticias. October 11, 2015. Retrieved November 9, 2015. #'^' Times Staff Writer (April 30, 2002). "Roque De La Fuente, Business Park Innovator and Developer". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved November 9, 2015. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rocky_De_La_Fuente#cite_ref-caselaw.findlaw.com_10-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rocky_De_La_Fuente#cite_ref-caselaw.findlaw.com_10-1 ''b] "De La Fuente Ii V. Federal Deposit Insurance Corporation | Findlaw". Caselaw.findlaw.com. Retrieved August 19, 2016. #'^' Llenas, Bryan (February 19, 2016). "Longshot presidential candidate Rocky de la Fuente won't say Donald Trump's name". Fox News Latino. Archived from the original on May 19, 2016. Retrieved June 1, 2016. #'^' "Reported Banking Law Cases". Fedbanklaw.com. June 1, 2012. Retrieved August 19, 2016. #'^' "San Diego settles decades-long de la Fuente land dispute". FOX5 San Diego. Retrieved January 1, 2016. #'^' "Rocky De La Fuente Creates American Delta Party as Vehicle for his Presidential General Election Candidacy". Ballot Access News. #'^' "Reform Party Nominates Rocky De La Fuente for President". Ballot Access News. August 9, 2016. #'^' Leip, David (November 16, 2016). "2016 Presidential General Election Results". Dave Leip's Atlas of U.S. Presidential Elections. Massachusetts. Retrieved December 10, 2016. #'^' "Rocky De La Fuente and Jill Stein Dismiss their Oklahoma Appeal, Given that Petition Requirement Has Been Eased". Ballot Access News. #'^' "Rocky De La Fuente Wins Virginia Ballot Access Lawsuit". Ballot Access News. January 10, 2018. #'^' "Rocky De La Fuente Wins Washington State Ballot Access Case". Ballot Access News. February 22, 2018. #'^' "A Minor Candidate's Suits to Be on Presidential Election Ballots" (PDF). Federal Judicial Center. September 5, 2019. Retrieved November 30, 2019. #'^' Bousquet, Steve (June 20, 2016). "It's a 'Rocky' start: Florida's candidate qualifying window opens". Tampa Bay Times. Retrieved June 20, 2016.[dead link] #'^' Mark Harper (June 20, 2016). "Qualifying sees Democrat "Rocky" de la Fuente join Senate field". Retrieved June 23, 2016.[dead link] #'^' Campanile, Carl (March 22, 2017). "Millionaire from California throwing hat into NYC mayoral race". nypost.com. New York Post. Retrieved April 18, 2017. #'^' Goodman, J. David (March 23, 2017). "Hey, Bo. Nice to Meet You, Rocky. Welcome to the Mayor's Race". Retrieved March 24, 2017 – via NYTimes.com. #'^' Kochman, Ben (March 29, 2017). "Long-shot mayoral candidates battle over big issues, but united in trashing de Blasio". www.nydailynews.com. New York Daily News. Retrieved April 23, 2017. #'^' Durkin, Erin (August 1, 2017). "Republican mayoral hopeful Nicole Malliotakis running unopposed after Rocky de la Fuente gets the boot". www.nydailynews.com. New York Daily News. Retrieved August 15, 2017. #'^' De La Hoz, Felipe (August 6, 2017). "Removal of Last Primary Opponent Could Cost Malliotakis". www.gothammgazette.com. Gotham Gazette. Retrieved August 15, 2017. #'^' Fuente, Roque De La (May 31, 2018). "De La Fuente Runs for US Sen. in 5 States Simultaneously". Retrieved August 17, 2018. #'^' "County of San Diego - Registrar of Voters, Candidate List, 2018 Statewide Direct Primary Election" (PDF). #'^' "U.S. Senate - Statewide Results | 2018 General Election". California Secretary of State. November 6, 2018. Retrieved December 4, 2018. #'^' "2018 Candidates Who Have Filed". weiapplets.sos.wa.gov. Retrieved August 17, 2018. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rocky_De_La_Fuente#cite_ref-wa.gov_32-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rocky_De_La_Fuente#cite_ref-wa.gov_32-1 ''b] "August 7, 2018 Primary Results - U.S. Senator". results.vote.wa.gov. Retrieved August 17, 2018. #'^' "August 28, 2018 Primary Election". results.elections.myflorida.com. #'^' "Rocky road: Running for Senate in six states, and against Rick Scott". www.tampabay.com. Retrieved October 6, 2019. #'^' Scott, Ramsey (August 22, 2018). "Incumbents Barrasso, Cheney advance to general election | Local News". wyomingnews.com. Retrieved December 4, 2018. #'^' Garza, Marziel (June 2, 2018). "Hey California, don't vote for the guy who's running for U.S. Senate in five states". www.latimes.com. Los Angeles Times. Retrieved June 3, 2018. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rocky_De_La_Fuente#cite_ref-wapo_37-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rocky_De_La_Fuente#cite_ref-wapo_37-1 ''b] Fischer, Reuben (September 25, 2018). "Rocky De La Fuente ran in nine Senate primaries and lost them all". Washington Post. Retrieved December 4,2018. #'^' "Camden: Recount challenges, status among primary concerns". The Columbian. September 26, 2018. Retrieved December 4, 2018. #'^' Winger, Richard (January 10, 2017). "Rocky De La Fuente Tells Court that He Plans to Seek Democratic Party Nomination for President in 2020". Ballot Access News. Retrieved January 10, 2017. #'^' "List of registered 2020 presidential candidates". Ballotpedia. #'^' Herman, Ken (September 28, 2019). "Herman: Even more to choose from. Presidential candidates you haven't heard of". Austin American-Statesman. Retrieved October 6, 2019. #'^' "De La Fuente, Roque Rocky". Federal Election Commission. Retrieved October 6, 2019. #'^' "Data" (PDF). elections.cdn.sos.ca.gov. 2020. Retrieved January 14, 2020. #'^' "Rocky De La Fuente is First Person to Qualify for Delaware Presidential Primary". Ballot Access News. Retrieved November 13, 2019. #'^' Pearson, Rick. "Illinois presidential primary filing ends with Donald Trump facing two little known opponents — neither of them Joe Walsh. Democratic delegate slates show split between establishment and progressive candidates". chicagotribune.com. #'^' McDaniel, Alex (January 8, 2020). "2 ex mayors file to run again in day 1 of Concordia Parish qualifying - Mississippi's Best Community Newspaper | Mississippi's Best Community Newspaper". Natchezdemocrat.com. Retrieved January 14, 2020. #'^' "Elections: 2020 Republican Presidential Primary Candidates". www.sec.state.ma.us. #'^' Ross, Alex. "Local attorney files to run for president". Roswell Daily Record. Retrieved November 13, 2019. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rocky_De_La_Fuente#cite_ref-texasboard_49-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rocky_De_La_Fuente#cite_ref-texasboard_49-1 ''b] "Candidate Information". candidate.texas-election.com. Retrieved December 7, 2019. #'^' "Column: Roque 'Rocky' De La Fuente is running for U.S. president — again". San Diego Union-Tribune. October 25, 2019. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rocky_De_La_Fuente#cite_ref-idaho2020_51-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rocky_De_La_Fuente#cite_ref-idaho2020_51-1 ''b] brussell@idahopress.com, By BETSY Z. RUSSELL. "Biden files for Idaho presidential ballot, bringing total of Dems on ballot to 18". Idaho Press. #'^' "2020 Candidate Qualifying List" (PDF). Mississippi Secretary of State. Retrieved January 15, 2020. #'^' "2020 Presidential Preferential Primary Candidates" (PDF). OK.gov. Retrieved December 4, 2019. #'^' Anderson, Patrick. "Presidential candidates file papers for R.I. primary". providencejournal.com. #'^' "16 Democrats, 3 Republicans qualify for Tennessee's presidential primary". WPSD Local 6. #'^' McElhinny, Brad (January 16, 2020). "Justice, putting Trump's name on the line for re-election, says he's been asked to help pitch coal to China". MetroNews. Retrieved January 17, 2020. #'^' "Challenge Filed to Bill Weld and Rocky De La Fuente in Alabama Republican Primary | Ballot Access News". #'^' "Rocky De La Fuente Withdraws from Some Republican Presidential Primaries | Ballot Access News". #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rocky_De_La_Fuente#cite_ref-ksl_59-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rocky_De_La_Fuente#cite_ref-ksl_59-1 ''b] "Which presidential candidates are on Utah's Super Tuesday primary ballot?". www.ksl.com. #'^' Anthony, Tiffany (January 22, 2020). "Here's how the primary election is changing in Florida in 2020". WKMG. #'^' Candidate Listing, Presidential Primary, March 10, 2020, accessed November 20, 2019 #'^' "Michigan Secretary of State Certifies Candidates, Excludes Sole Nationwide Opposition to Trump, Includes Drop-Out Sanford". finance.yahoo.com. #'^' Barrett, Malachi (November 26, 2019). "Secretary of State sued for leaving Republican off presidential primary ballot". mlive. #'^' By CNN (January 9, 2020). "Challenge to Minnesota's Trump-only Republican primary ballot denied". KTVZ. Retrieved January 14, 2020. #'^' "Petition takes aim at state GOP's decision to limit 2020 primary choices to President Trump". Star Tribune. #'^' Kenney, Andrew. "Donald Trump Files For The Colorado Primary, Will Face A Little GOP Competition". Colorado Public Radio. Retrieved November 13, 2019. #'^' Roque De La Fuente v. Donald J. Trump, et al legal filing #'^' "Morning Report: About That NIMBY vs. YIMBY Mayor's Race ..." Voice of San Diego. December 19, 2019. #'^' "Federal judge blocks California law to force disclosure of Trump's tax returns". Los Angeles Times. September 19, 2019. #'^' "Rocky De La Fuente Asks U.S. Supreme Court to Take California Ballot Access Case". Ballot Access News. Retrieved November 10, 2019. #'^' Winger, Richard (November 23, 2019). "Rocky De La Fuente Sues Georgia Over Presidential Primary Ballot Access Law". Ballot Access News. Retrieved November 30, 2019. #'^' Parker, Wendy (December 3, 2019). "Georgia GOP submits only Trump's name for 2020 primary ballot". #'^' "Lincoln Chafee, Former Republican Senator and Independent Governor, Seeks Libertarian Party Presidential Nomination". January 6, 2020. Retrieved January 6,2020. #'^' "Nicholas Sarwark Facebook post". www.facebook.com. Retrieved January 6,2020. #'^' "GOP Presidential Candidate Gives Serious Consideration to 3rd Party Run". www.morningstar.com. Retrieved January 6, 2020. #'^' Herman, Ken. "Herman: The Rockys who would be president". Austin American-Statesman. Retrieved December 8, 2019. #'^' Winger, Richard (December 6, 2019). "California Secretary of State Releases List of 52 Presidential Primary Candidates". Ballot Access News. Retrieved December 6, 2019. #'^' "Generally Recognized Presidential Candidates: March 3, 2020, Presidential Primary Election" (PDF). California Secretary of State. Retrieved December 6,2019. #'^' Katharhynn Heidelberg (January 8, 2020). "Clerk confident in election security | Local News Stories". montrosepress.com. Retrieved January 14, 2020. #'^' John R. Ashcroft Missouri Secretary of State. "2020 Presidential Preference Primary Candidates". Sos.mo.gov. Retrieved January 14, 2020. #'^' Leader, Kevin Landrigan New Hampshire Union. "2020 NH presidential candidate lineup". UnionLeader.com. #'^' Sun, Alex Tavlian Alex Tavlian is the Executive Editor of The San Joaquin Valley (December 12, 2019). "How a multi-millionaire father-son duo crashed the Cox-Valadao rematch". #'^' "Column: Roque De La Fuente wants to create political dynasty". San Diego Union-Tribune. December 18, 2019. #'^' Report, Advocate Staff. "Democratic primary light on county candidates". The Victoria Advocate. #'^' Herman, Ken. "Herman: Wait, another De La Fuente on the ballot?". Austin American-Statesman. #'^' Berg-Andersson, Richard E. (2016). Tony Roza (ed.). "Democratic Delegation 2016". thegreenpapers.com. Retrieved July 19, 2018. #'^' "Official 2016 Presidential General Election Results" (PDF). Federal Election Commission. December 2017. Retrieved February 12, 2018. #'^' Leip, David (January 20, 2017). "2016 Presidential General Election Results". Dave Leip's Atlas of U.S. Presidential Elections. Newton, Massachusetts. Retrieved February 4, 2018. #'^' "Florida Division of Elections Results Archive". State of Florida. Retrieved August 17, 2018. #'^' "General Election 2018 - State of Hawaii – Statewide November 6, 2018 – Final Summary Report" (PDF). #'^' "Statewide Candidates Official Summary, Wyoming Primary Election - August 21, 2018" (PDF). #'^' "Florida Primary Election Results". Retrieved August 29, 2018. #'^' New, The (September 14, 2018). "Rhode Island Primary Election Results - The New York Times". Nytimes.com. Retrieved December 4, 2018. #'^' "Sheldon Whitehouse coasts to victory in Rhode Island primary". TheHill. September 12, 2018. Retrieved December 4, 2018. External Links *Rocky campaign website *Appearances on C-SPAN *Columnist Dave Barry on meeting De La Fuente *"De La Fuente: The man challenging Clinton, Sanders". WOOD-TV. March 4, 2016. Gallery Rock1.jpg Rock2.jpg Rock3.png Rock4.jpg Rocky_De_La_Fuente_icon.jpg 'This page was created by Johncocek3 on February 3, 2020. ' Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:American YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers